Serial
by The 483
Summary: a Serial killer is slaughtering highschool girls in the school housing the Vandread and my own cast. Very mature content and language. Re-issue
1. The First Batch

Serial

My Dark fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread.

**#1: The first batch**

The rain came down in torrents in the large city. A teenage girl ran down the back alleys between large brick buildings, her soaked red hair bouncing heavily behind her. She rounded a corner, and found a brick wall blocking her path. She turned and backed into the wall, he eyes wide with fear. A tall man rounded the corner, a length black rope pulled taunt between his hands, and he laughed madly.

***

A sharp buzzing brought the man sleeping soundly to the waking world with a loud expletive.

"Watch you mouth!" A woman's voice called from through the open door.

"Sorry, Mrs. S." He called back groggily, and rolled out of bed, landing on the soft carpet with a thud.

"Stop calling me Mrs. S!" She roared back, causing him to flinch as he searched blindly for his keys, and therefore the pants they were attached to. 15 minutes later, he walked into the kitchen, and plopped down in the chair, facing a plate of frozen waffles. A small TV set glowed in the corner, as the morning news ran.

"Another victim of the serial killer the police are referring to as the "Dread" slasher was found early this morning. It was a gruesome demise for the high school student, so graphic that we cannot show it on the morning news, so stay tuned for more info on the afternoon news."

"Well, I got to run, see you after school, Mrs. S." He ran out the door after throwing on his heavy cloak, and shoes.

"Why did I have to have the most sarcastic and irritating little shit in the world?" She shook her head slowly, and then looked at her husband for an answer.

"Dunno, might have been all the crystal meth or that failed Mexican abortion." He said, glancing through a compilation of the last three multiple murders, all of teenage girls.

"Aw, fuck you, Steve. More likely than not it's all those little guys that just swim in circles." She shot back. He said "yeah, probably," and turned the page.

***

"Sorry I'm late, got caught up in the news." Jack called as he ran up to a group of guys that were standing under an overhang to stay out of the rain.

The group consisted of a tall muscular man, John, captain of the football team. John had been Jacks friend since elementary school, and he was dating the head of the cheer squad, a busty blonde chick name Jura.

She was a normally good-humored gal, but knew how to use her looks and other features to get just about anyone she wanted, and could also be a total bitch.

A extremely handsome man with faded brownish-purple hair stood against the wall, thumbing through a book. He was Duerro, who was taking every class of anything to do with doctoral studies the school offered, and had already received scholarship offers for several of the most advanced medical collages in the world. He was brilliant, and the ladies gave him the same kind of longing looks that were usually reserved for the Athletes. But, he was dating this sorta nerdy girl named Parfait, who was in about every club on campus. She always wore giant glasses with reflective lenses, but still managed to receive a few looks from various guys.

Next up was Alexander Vinn, the obsessive-compulsive with a Superiority complex. He was a reliable guy, and was the leader of the ASB. The group usually avoided anything to do with ASB, but as far as Vinn went, they would allow him because he knew his place among them. And besides, he was a perfect fit for ASB because of his superiority complex, because the whole ASB thought they were the best things that could ever happen to the world.

They say that opposites attract, and he was the man to prove that, because he had landed a girl named Meia. She was tough and self sufficient, and kept a tight leash around Vinn. She never dressed very girly because of her lack of "assets", but never resisted beating the crap out of anyone who made a small boobs joke.

As with every group, this one had the guy who thought he was more than he actually was. Bart was always making up stories to try and make him self look good, and was going out with a small, naïve freshman cutie named Celtic. Being seniors, they all nothing short of despised the freshman, but as far as they went, Celtic was ok. Her naïve nature was always good for a laugh, and her bizarre medley of outfits was entertaining to say the least.

Finishing out the group of males was a short boy with tall spiky hair, named Hibiki. He was going out with a girl who practically worshiped the ground he walked on, and after resisting her for a while, finally decided to give her a try, and they had been going strong ever since.

Now there was one other girl that was in the group, whom Jack had a fancy for. Her name was Barnette, and she was a very nicely portioned, luscious treat of a girl. She had gorgeous green hair, and even more beautiful Violet eyes.

Jack had never been very popular, mostly because he was a dork, and always wore a tattered black cloak that he wore even in the sweltering heat of summer, claiming to be cold. (He actually was, but people preferred to think him crazy.) He also had a strong interest in weapons new and old, especially bolt action rifles and exotic knives didn't help. Being friends with John was helping him becoming more popular, even though it meant hanging with other football fags ocasionally.

But what he hated was the girl he liked; only saw him as a friend, laughing at his constant barrage of jokes and smart-ass remarks, but otherwise not much. Her being best friends with the most popular girl in school had its perks, and she essentially had second pick of any guy at the school. Being that there was a large group of people that outranked Jack in the important categories, he had about as much chance of going out with her as he did of winning the super bowl. He wanted to be with Barnette so bad that it hurt him inside to think about it, but he wasn't going to be a jealous bastard, and would settle for just being her friend. He hadn't told her his feelings, because when someone knows you like them, allot of things change, and Jack liked the way things were now enough not to risk it for a feeling that wasn't reciprocated. Anyway, right now she was going out with some prick named Richard, and she seemed happy enough.

As Jack walked under the over hang to join them, he saw that Hibiki's face was white, and he just stared blankly ahead.

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked.

"In the news the didn't name specifics, but the said that the slasher hit a red head last night, and Dita hasn't shown up for school yet." John muttered, felling sad for Hibiki, who was obviously convinced he would never see her in one piece again. Everyone but Hibiki chatted away, passing the time tell class.

"Man, first period, I'm the TA for that one weird teacher, Buzam, for freshman foundations/health, and the kids are all making eyes at her, and don't even know that she really just a man in drag." Vinn shook his head sadly. "Anyway, I got to go and grab the roll sheets; I'll see you at lunch." And he scuttled off, dodging puddles and people.

"Damn, I remember when I thought she was a she; I threw up for an hour when I realized she was a he." Jack said clutching his stomach. "Who you got first?" He asked John.

"Vivan. I mean, what a bitch, it's been three weeks since school started and she's failing me just because I'm a football player."

"Maybe it has something to do with the fact you haven't done any of the work in the class?" Jack suggested.

"No, that can't be it, she's just a bitch." He said, failing to notice the sarcasm in Jacks voice. A small scream brought their conversation to an end. They tuned to see Hibiki on his ass on the ground, a bewildered Dita staring down at him. They all burst into laughter as the bell rang, and after another minute of chatting, filled off to their first class of the day.

THE END. Ok, not very dark yet, but I'm working on a tight budget here, so don't bug me about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Serial

My Dark fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vandread.

**#2: Unshared**

The bell for lunch blared, and the halls filled with students headed for the cafeteria. Jack plopped down at a table where John and Jura were already in a make-out session.

"So I get a show with my meal? Does it cost extra?" He said, envying their happiness as they broke apart blushing. Jack sighed as he opened his bag of food to find half the frozen waffles from breakfast.

"Looks like your dad packed you lunch today." John said, looking at the soggy food.

"Nah, mom just was too focused on the news to care." Jack said coolly, biting into the first waffle as Vinn and Meia walked over.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Vinn asked, after sitting down.

"Bad, that stupid bitch gave me an f on my essay!" John said, with a growl.

"Maybe because Huck Finn wasn't the third president of the United States?" Jack said suggestively.

"No, she just hates me." John said, even though he had put that Huck Finn was the third president. Vinn sighed, but decided not to speak up after receiving a look from Meia. "Anyway, any of the freshmen realize that Buzam is a guy yet."

"I don't think so, but I try not to pay that much attention unless asked to do something," Vinn said. The had put a bet on how long before the freshman would notice that Buzam was a guy, and since they didn't believe in the kids much, still had a while before the time they bet upon came. Meia noticed Jacks eyes scanning the room quickly.

"So I take it you looking for Barnette?" Meia asked unabashedly, causing everyone else at the table to shift their attention to him.

"Yeah, but hey, I know who that slasher guy got last night. Some sophomore chick named Suzy Taylor, she was in my second period, and the teacher announced it." Jack said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but you really should tell her how you feel about her, and quit being such a fag." John said, not letting him avoid it.

"I already told you that I'm not, especially now that she's going with that Dick guy." Jack said, shoving his third waffle into his mouth.

"He broke up with her because she wouldn't put out." Jura said simply, poking her salad with her fork. Jack couldn't help but feel better, but squashed the feeling. "Now is your chance, I mean, it couldn't hurt to try."

"You see, yes it could. When you tell someone you like them, and the feeling isn't reciprocated, thing's change, and usually not in a good way. I am perfectly happy farming my hopeless obsession in grace and quiet dignity." No one dicided to point out the fallacy of his reasoning.

"Do you know for sure that she doesn't like you?" Meia asked, trying to sound concerned and failing gloriously.

"Of course she doesn't like me, I mean with so many better options around, I stand about as much of a chance as a Jew being happy in 1940's Germany. Anyway, I have to leave, but I'll see you guys tomorrow, I have to go take care of something after school." Jack crumpled his bag, and tossed it in a waste receptacle, and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Where could he possibly have to go, it's raining like a son of a bitch out there." Barnette asked, taking Jacks empty seat.

"Don't know." John said.

"So how's he doing, still a total pussy?" She asked.

"Yeah, and his new way to avoid taking to you is to avoid you all together." Vinn said.

"Damn, what a fag." Barnette said, shaking her head and taking a monster bite out of her sandwich.

The rain was still coming down in sheets, the sky dark, even though it was 5:00 in the afternoon. A brunette walked down the street of a deserted neighborhood, holding an umbrella to shield herself from the rain. As she passed a clump of overgrown bushes, a dark figure sprung out and knocked her to the ground. She went to scream, but found her mouth blocked by a wad of material. He bound her hands and feet, and threw her in the back of a van parked few feet away, hopped into the driver's seat and drove off.

Jack walked into his house, leaving his muddy shoes outside. He lowered his hood, and called out.

"Mrs. S, I'm home!" He shouted, an early attempt to piss his mother off, but to no reply. His parent's were out doing who knows what. He hung his cloak to dry near the heater, and walked into the bathroom. He hooked his arm on the sink faucet, and then started washing the blood off of them, until there was not even the smell of it anymore. He turned the water off, and walked into his room, throwing his pants on to the pile of dirty clothes collectively known as the floor, and flipped on his TV.

"…Police have compiled a composite sketch of a shady character seen near the sights of the recent murders, including the one that happened earlier this evening." A crudely drawn picture that resembled Skelator but fucking Frankenstein appeared on the screen. "Some Skeptics say that witnesses are just screwing with the police, but if you have any information on this, please report it to your local authorities. And now, hears Angel Gutierrez with the weather." Jack flipped from the news to something he cared about, because the murders didn't bother him.

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

**Serial #3**

Still don't own Vandread

The rain fell from the sky in the same torrent that had kept up for the last 3 days. But the students paid no heed to the unusual amount of rainfall, for another of the "Dread Slasher" victims was found behind a dumpster the previous night.

"Was damned rude of him," Jack was saying to the group, "to drop a body at that dumpster."

"Why?' Vinn asked tentatively.

"Why, t'was the very dumpster we dumped your ass in after I was done with your mother all those years ago." He finished bluntly, followed by a red face, gale of laughter, and an indignant huff.

"WHAT!" a short blonde girl who had not been included, but felt the right to interject roared. "How can you make light of those poor girls fate. You should be ashamed of making fun of the dead!" she squawked. Jack looked blankly at her for a second, while silence fell, and replied with a calm even face.

"First off, I was not disrespecting any of the young ladies this has befallen, merely regailing a past romantic adventure with my young friends mother, and frankly, if you failed to show for school tomorrow, I wouldn't consider it an exceptional loss." Her eyes shot wide, and any response she maid was lost in the thunderous yell the rumbled across the quad.

SPENSER! YOUR ASS IN MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!"

'That would be my queue to exit." He bowed to the offended turned heel, and marched to the principal's office as the first bell rang on a silent quad.

The lunch bell rang and the halls were full of the thunder of migrating students, with the epicenter in the cafeteria. John, Vinn, Duerro, Hibiki, and Bart Had managed to "requisition" a table.

"Goddamn little vermin." John hollered at the small figures that were swallowed in the frothing human sea, to Vinn's obvious discomfort.

"Yeah," growled Duerro, which got a few glances from surrounding females, as happened when he said anything. "School's been in session for a month, yet they still can't understand that freshmen aren't allowed to eat in the cafeteria."

"I know!" Bart said loudly, "they're almost not human." No one needed to mention the obvious exception of Celtic, because she had all of their validation of existence, and cause she was cute, and that gave her almost free reign. After around 5 minutes, Jack joined them, flopping his tray down and dropping onto the bench at the table.

"Goddamn Jew faced rat bastard commie tooting horse fucking nerf licker." Jack muttered.

"Damn dude, you were gone for the first 4 periods!" Vinn exclaimed.

"No Fucking Way? You serious?" Jack shot back. "That mother fucker yelled at me for 2 hours, till his voice crapped out, and then wrote a 40 page thing on the computer, the gist of which was yelling at me." The others were about to reply when a scream rattled through the room. All head swiveled to find Barnette screaming at a trashcan she was depositing her… well trash, into. Under his breath, Jack whispered "comforting time" and bounded to her side. He stopped dead in his tracks, sliding a bit on the linoleum as he caught a glimpse of what lay in the trash. It was the head of the girl he'd insulted that morning.

End.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Serial**

Nope, don't own Vandread

"Can you believe that some of these little fucks actually think that _I_ did this!?" Jack said to John and Vinn as another (there was no better words for it) "filthy, cock sucking herds" of freshmen sped up to get by him quickly. He awarded them with a throaty growl that helped speed them up more.

"It's ludicrous, I know, and that means retarded beyond retarded, John." Vinn said, to which john nodded.

"Yeah, you have the Principals missing voice as an alibi, which I thank you for." John replied. They opened the double doors and began the arduous journey in the pouring rain to the gym, where the P.E. was being held till it stopped raining.

Soon after they sat on the padded floors, the started watching the people playing volleyball, because the ratio of girls to guys was a lot better than the ones playing basketball. After a few minutes, Jura, Meia, Hibiki, and Dita joined them.

"Why aren't you playing volleyball with the rest of the dykes?" Jack asked, _after_ Meia had sat down out of reach, but still got a smack upside the head from Vinn. They all sat and talked, eventually, ironically enough, got onto the subject of slasher films.

"You know, I once saw this movie, "Serial Killing 101," where during career day, this kid said he wanted to be a serial killer, and actually tried to off this old lady. But he lost his nerve, and ended up giving her a sponge bath or something." Vinn said.

"You give any old ladies sponge baths, lately?" Meia inquired of Jack.

"I don't know," he said, "would you consider your sister old and my tongue a sponge?"

"So that's a no." Vinn continued, cutting of whatever Meia wanted to say. "Anyway, this surprisingly attractive girl tries to help to help him by letting him kill her. Of course they get close and then she gets kidnapped by a real serial killer, who, get this, is the P.E. teacher, who was also the bad guy in "George of the Jungle." He saves her and the wants to be a criminal investigator."

"Dude, that's totally gay." John said, but they all turned to stare at the Gym teacher anyway, who had pulled a girl aside, and was talking to her.

"Ok," Jack said, "If she turns up dead," he pointed to her, "then it was the Gym teacher." And at that moment the door flew open, with someone yelling.

"They just found another one!" And now everyone stared at Jack.

End.


End file.
